Write down lyrics for a song about Mametchi here
For example; YOUR NAME HERE All lyrics will go here. ONLY write down your lyrics below this text. If the lyrics are just the same thing over and over again, it must be changed. P.S. Please respect my opinion on Mametchi. chrome's lyrics mametchi is trash mametchi is trash mametchi is trash mametchi is trash mametchi is trash mametchi is trash mametchi is trash mametchi is trash Hat's lyrics Disease spreading death Entire population dies Dead before you're born Massive suicide Vicious game of fear It's all extermination now Poison in your veins Global genocide Slaughter governs law The apocalypse begins Pain becomes the norm Seeking homicide Beware the coming storm That starts illuminating fires God is laughing hard Man has gone insane mametchi painted blood No sanctuary mametchi painted blood No sanctuary Tip the human scale Follow revelations plan It must come to pass Secret shadows lie Blue print haunting dreams In which manipulation wins Speak no hidden fears Religion neutralized Emerged from the dark Sadist mercenary ride Realm of this world Godless messengers Sickless, mindless hate Becoming evolution's cure Planets usher in alignment mametchi has died mametchi painted blood No sanctuary mametchi painted blood No sanctuary God send death, watch it bleed, justified Manufactured lives born in hell Angels fall, wings on fire, crucified Terrorizing man, burn the world Reflecting eyes, sickle swings, wave of blood Suicidal mind from the start Endless pain, open wounds, slit the throat Radiation child seeks the throne Strafing down demigods certain death Coming from the stars, lord of all Dark rift rise, flourish life, perish man We destroy ourselves, cease to live Children's blood feed the dead sea of flesh Catastrophic fall rest in hell Flaming corpse, screaming eyes, watch it die Walk among the dead, pick your grave x4 Like a disease spreading death Erasing your existence Satan's hand begins the end And frees the world forever Gomorrah's dream to live in sin Has reached its critical mass Man himself has become God And laughs at his destruction In which we trust a secret government Is now in total collapse Disease spreading death Entire population dies Dead before you're born Massive suicide Vicious game of fear It's all extermination now Poison in your veins Global genocide Slaughter governs law The apocalypse begins Pain becomes the norm Seeking homicide Beware the coming storm That starts illuminating fires God is laughing hard Man has gone insane mametchi painted blood No sanctuary mametchi painted blood No sanctuary Signs of disease, rivers red, blood in ice, plague Signs of disease, rivers red, blood in ice, plague Signs of disease, rivers red, blood Welcoming our death bagel's lyrics all the sadness in the world i soak i want to cry but instead i choke upon my stache we will ride but broken am i deep inside my brothers forget me the princess left me maybe dreams do come true maybe maybe they will shout my name maybe i'll find my fame orange is a lonely color being a sponge fucking sucks also mametchi is trash TGB1's Lyrics Mametchi, Mametchi You are trash, Mam- WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN DOING THIS Ralf I have witnessed your death I've seen it many times Your tortured screams Your decrypted little mind A father's son With pathetic eyes that bleed Twins in the end Begin and let the brothers fall I will see you buried alive Screaming for Mametchi I will watch you die again for him Mametchi won't touch what I've done He cries upon my feet A privilege pain Beneath buried are your dead On splintered bones, I walk Shifting through the blood Besieged in fear Await the coming of Mametchi I will watch you die again for him Blood is raining downward The stain reflects the sun Conquer divide within Terrorize the mind I have seen the end, it's yours Rosary in hand Your selfish flesh, it melts Spilling from the sky I will see you burn alive Screaming for Mametchi I will watch you die This is Mametchi war Mametchi war This is Mametchi war Mametchi war War of holy principles I'm seeking Mametchi help in your destruction Slit the throat of heathen man And let his blood dilute the water Bury your dead Fuck Mametchi, erase His name A lady weeps insane with sorrow I'll take his towers from the world You're fucking raped upon your deathbed This is Mametchi war Mametchi war This is Mametchi war Mametchi war Fucking holy war Be optimistic, happy and calm Show no fear or anxiety Smile at the face of Mametchi And your reward will be eternity Holy warriors Your patience will be justified Everything is for Him You must not comfort the animal Before you kill it Strike as champions At the heart of the nonbelievers Strike above the neck And at all extremities For it's a point of no return For Almighty Mametchi, Mametchi will give victory To His faithful servant When you reach ground zero You will have killed the enemy The great HatCategory:Mametchi is trash Category:I hate Mametchi and he is trash